Big Time Camping
Big Time Camping is the tenth episode of season three of Big Time Rush. It premiered to 2.5 million viewers. Plot Gustavo will not allow the boys to go camping because he is worried about their safety. So, Big Time Rush decide to go camping on a sound stage with Camille, The Jennifers, and Jo. The boys, Camille, Jo and the Jennifers are in a competition to see who is better camping, girls or boys. Subplot 1 Gustavo is trying to stop the boys camping section with the help of Kelly because he's afraid of them getting hurt. Subplot 2 Katie and Mrs. Knight are camping outside to get a new iSlab 3. Mr. Bitters had saved Jett a space in line Songs Featured *Piano Version of "Invisible" *Love Me Love Me Trivia *The shot of outside of Stage 27 of "Colossal Studios" is one of the actual stages they shoot on at Paramount. *The area where James and Carlos were getting snacks is actually where they are given lunch each day. *The area where Kendall and Logan were looking for clothes is where their actual dressing rooms and wardrobe are. *Carlos Pena Jr. is a black belt in Taekwondo, this the second time he shows his skill (by breaking a door). The first time was on Big Time Strike where he broke a table. *This episode mark that Carlos has a relationship/dated each of The Jennifers. **Jennifer 1, Carlos took her to the dance (Big Time Prom Kings) **Jennifer 3, Carlos took her on a date (Big Time Double Date) **Jennifer 2, Carlos rescued her and she award him with a kiss on the lips (Big Time Camping). *When you see the Big Bear Lip Balm set, there's a camara-guy toward the left- that's Reed, their actual camara guy. *The "director" of the Big Bear Lip Balm commercial was played by Nathan Anderson, a longtime friend of Erin Sanders. *The store where Mrs. Knight and Katie are waiting outside is called Big Buy which is a parody of Best Buy. *The iSlab 3 is a parody of the iPad/iPad Mini and the Galaxy Tab. *Spongebob Squarepants was mention by Jett. *The Bear Suit return in this episode. The others like in Big Time Christmas, Big Time Movie and Big Time Pranks. *Every member of the Big Time Rush have been kissed on the lips. Kendall kissed Jo, James and Logan get kissed by Camille and Carlos get kissed by one of the Jennifers in this episode. *This episode is named Big Time Camping because the boys, Camille, Jo and The Jennifers are camping in the sound stage. Meanwhile, Katie and Mrs. Knight are camping so they can get the iSlab. *The Victorious' episode Cell Block was scheduled to air on October 27th 2012, but was pulled out and replaced with the new Big Time Rush episode, Big Time Camping, which airs on the same day. Quotes :Logan: Why are they looking at us like that? :Jo: They look like giant worms! ---- :James: And dont even think about asking us for help! :Girls and Carlos: Don't ask us for help! snaps :Logan: Carlos, you're on the wrong side. ---- :Jennifer to Carlos: My hero! Carlos ---- :Kendall to himself: Not warm enough... that's a nice dress. ---- :Gustavo: You know what I’m worried about is that they’re going to lose their arms and then how will they hold their microphones? ---- Photo Gallery File:BigTimeCamping.jpg|‏@TheCarlosPena: The extent of my morning lol File:BTRCamp.jpg File:CarlosJeniffersCamille.jpg File:KendallCamping.jpg tumblr_mch9ns4gwd1rxi11ao1_500.png tumblr_mclneult4r1re06p8o1_500.gif|Dont Ask Us For Help. tumblr_mclvukNA5h1rapdhoo1_500.gif|A storm is coming. (Gif) tumblr_mclloa8hRF1qm13aio1_500.gif|Gif tumblr_mclloa8hRF1qm13aio2_500.gif|Gif tumblr_mclloa8hRF1qm13aio3_500.gif|Gif tumblr_mclmgcDXr11qm13aio1_500.gif|Gif tumblr_mclmgcDXr11qm13aio2_500.gif|Gif tumblr_mclmgcDXr11qm13aio3_500.gif|Gif tumblr_mclmgcDXr11qm13aio4_500.gif|Gif IMG_4739.PNG IMG_4740.PNG IMG_4741.PNG IMG_4742.PNG IMG_4743.PNG IMG_4744.PNG IMG_4745.PNG IMG_4746.PNG IMG 4753.PNG IMG 4752.PNG IMG 4751.PNG IMG 4750.PNG IMG 4749.PNG IMG 4748.PNG IMG 4747.PNG IMG_4755.PNG IMG_4756.PNG IMG_4757.PNG IMG_4758.PNG IMG_4759.PNG IMG_4762.PNG IMG_4763.PNG IMG_4764.PNG IMG_4765.PNG IMG_4766.PNG IMG_4769.PNG IMG_4770.PNG IMG_4772.PNG IMG_4773.PNG IMG_4774.PNG IMG_4775.PNG tumblr_mde9stwV4Q1qj09cpo1_500.png IMG_0395.jpg IMG_0375.jpg Video Gallery Coming soon. Source Nickandmore References 309 309 09